39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Cahill
"I know exactly who I am. I'm Grace Cahill." - Grace Cahill in Vespers Rising Grace Cahill was a former leader of the Madrigal Branch. She was also a cartographer and traveled across most of the world during her search for the 39 Clues.thumb|right|300px|What are the 39 Clues? 'History' Grace lost her father, mother, husband, daughter, son-in-law, and much much connection to her brother, and had to lie to and abandon her grandchildren, all due to the 39 Clues. Her life was tragic, but that by no means made her colder, except towards those responsible. She was an extremely nice person, however the Holt family described her as a witch. Perhaps this was because Eisenhower did not help Hope and Arthur Cahill when they were dying. She was the Madrigal branch leader, but told nobody except her siblings Fiske and Beatrice, her lawyer William McIntye, and her daughter, Hope Cahill. 'Family' Taken from the Cahill Family Tree: Five Generations 'Appearance and Personality' Grace is stubborn, unpredictable, and secretive (All the traits of famous Madrigals). It is known in the books that she once looked extremely like Amy, with wavy reddish-blonde hair and green eyes. However, she was also described with long, wavy dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and was very pretty when she was young. She had a slender figure and slim arms. 'Plot Overview' ''The Maze of Bones Grace Cahill changes her will during the last five minutes of her life. This new will sets the "official" Clue hunt in motion. She then dies because of cancer. '''Black Book of Buried Secrets'' Most of Grace's past, including secrets about other agents were revealed. '''Talents *Can fly a plane. Her plane is called The Flying Lemur. *She is very good at security. *She is rich. *Can speak 12 languages fluently. 6 by 18. *She knows how to use a rifle and boomerang, with which she is unrivaled. *Talented cartographer and managed to make her own globe using the knowledge she collected during her travels. *Used dart-gun Apparently she came close to assembling the 39 Clues but did not succeed in collecting all of them. 'Cards' Grace Madeleine Cahill, 1929 – 2008, was a cartographer, philanthropist, chemist, and more. In the back and front of book 7, it contains an anagram that reads: "GRACE CAHILL = MADRIGAL LEADER" Grace Cahill was born in 1929 to Edith and James Cahill. She had two siblings: Beatrice, and Fiske Cahill. She went to school in New England, and went to college at Radcliffe College, where she earned degrees in anthropology and chemistry. Grace graduted in 1950. She is known to have a hideout in Madagascar, which the other branches seemed anxious to find, most probably because they thought it might have stolen clues or extra objects of importance to the clue hunt. She married Nathaniel Hartford in 1959, and their daughter, Hope, was born in 1960. Hope then married Arthur Trent, who was a Vesper. 'Clues known to have' Myrrh (confirmed in Book 4) Salt (as it was found in the Salt Tower in London, she thought that was too easy so it may have been something else) (According to Card Pack 2 she was desperatly close to getting all 39 Clues) 'Travels' *Grace Cahill traveled all around the world, exploring every continent. She left no place on Earth unseen. Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Mothers Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Beyond the Grave Category:Ekaterina Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Branch Leaders Category:Major Characters Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Storm Warning Category:Vespers Rising Category:Vespers